Put Into Place
by SourCrumb
Summary: Cullen's head has been full of happy daydreams about the sweet Inquisitor who brightens everyone day, but he has no idea how to approach her. Awake one night, he walks the halls of Skyhold to get mixed up in something he never thought possible. To find your crush is already taken is always hard, but to watch her actually BE taken is quite another thing...
1. An Unpleasant Discovery

Cullen Rutherford had faced danger of all kinds. He'd been to the end of the world and back, taken on monsters of both myth and magic, even fought against the foulest of humanity! All without any sign of hesitation or fear. He'd never thought he could ever find himself bested by anybody.

Then along came Evelyn Trevelyan.

What was it about her that reduced him to an absolute mess? He was supposed to be her Commander, for Andraste's sake! She was the Inquisitor! He had to get a grip on himself, he had piles of reports to catch up on. He had spent most of his day outside his office, as Evelyn was starting to visit his desk more and more often. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy these visits, it was just that it took so little of her to ruin his productivity for hours. Once he had her beauty and grace locked in his mind's eyes, that was all he could think about.

He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He looked outside his window, shocked to see darkness there. He realized that he had once again lost track of time, and pushed his chair away from his desk. Standing, he stretched, feeling his muscles protest. Already late, and with so much to do, sleep was not an option. He had removed his boots and armour for comfort when he'd arrive, but he only put his footwear back on. A stroll to the kitchen of Skyhold for something to perk him up? He doubted he'd run into much danger. Cullen also took no light to guide his way. The moon was full, and he knew he could walk through the stronghold with his eyes closed by now. He'd be fine.

It seemed the entire place was asleep. Either that or still at the tavern, he thought to himself as he walked down the endless steps. He nodded once at a few of the night staff who were still working toward cleaning up the place. When they'd first arrived, he'd thought the plan impossible. He'd had to admit later that he was wrong. The walls were cleaning up quite well, and almost all the floor and carpets were repaired by now. He passed by an unused hallway, and then paused. When they'd first arrived, his first choice for a room had been deemed unlivable until it had been cleaned of an awful smell. Cullen was weary of being awoke from rain, and so he opened the door to check how it was coming along.

He strolled along for a few moments, and then became aware that he was not alone. There was something in the air, something that he couldn't put his finger on. He crept silently down the hall, listening intently. He could hear something... a low moan... a high pitched gasp... and then there was a short high scream, a woman in danger! Suddenly, every nerve of the Commander was awake. He reached the bottom of the hall and turned into the doorway of a large storage room. The air here was thick, and he was almost halfway to the other end when he stopped dead, praying the shadows kept him hidden, begging the Maker to turn him invisible. Right in front of him, was possibly the least expected tableau of his life:

There she was, a beacon in the darkness, bathed in a single, perfect swath of moonlight. Before him was the Inquisitor herself, stripped to her bottom smalls, with her hands behind her back, and her head held high. Her beautiful glossy hair, which she normally worn up in a complicated series of braids and twist, was let down, so much longer than he'd ever guessed, reaching mid back at least. It covered her breasts from his gaze, and he blushed, grateful for the modesty. He was also extremely grateful for the thick piece of cloth that had been used to blindfold her. Before he could make any calculations about the situation, he heard footsteps behind her, and hurried to the darkness of the back of the room. He hid behind a forgotten bookshelf and waited, scrolling through his options. The footsteps grew louder, and he readied himself for attack.

She stiffened as they grew even closer, and he watched her take a deep breath of air. Cullen was just finishing his battle plan when something happened to blow every idea and expectation in his head to pieces. He watched, frozen in shock, as a large, familiar hand reached out of the darkness to caress her cheek. "Still here? Still waiting?"

He knew that voice.

It was the Iron Bull.


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

Of course Bull knew that Cullen was in the room. He'd been in the gloom of these rooms for hours now, and his eyes were fully adjusted. It was dim, yes, but Cullen wasn't nearly as good a spy as he was. Men who regularly wear armour are terrible sneaks, even in standard dress, but they'll never admit it to themselves. Nine times out of time, the easiest spies to catch are those who train in steel-plate and heavy chain-mail.

He leaned against the wall, smirking as he watched Cullen's eyes struggle not to stare. He knows Curly has a thing for Evelyn, everyone knows that. Everyone except Evelyn, of course. She's been too focused on the breech to notice much of anything, and when he first approached her to ride the bull, it was out of nothing but friendly advice. She was excellent leader and one hell of a pal, it was the least he could do. The fact that she had the sweetest tits and ass of anybody else there didn't hurt either. He knew she needed to just let go, to give in, to allow someone else to guide her for once. He could still remember the the way she'd shuddered when he'd first allowed her to climax. She'd been straddled over his lap, with one of his hands between her thighs, the other wrapped firmly around her neck. His fingers around her throat were massive, and the size difference was something each thrilled from. He'd poured such filth into her ears, loving the way she would beg him to stop, how worried she would get that someone would hear them...

He stopped reminiscing when he saw the worry on Cullen's face. The last thing he wanted was for the Commander to believe the Inquisitor was in danger, and so he strode forward, watching as Cullen darted backwards at the sound of his footsteps. For a moment he was worried he would run to get help, but instead he ducked down, waiting. Bull had to give him his dues for that. He was a truly brave man, and willing to protect her at any cost. He had no doubt that were he an enemy, he'd be struck down instantly.

That was why he made sure to speak at the same time as his fingers reached her eager skin. He had to be sure Cullen knew exactly what was happening, that she was safe. He wondered what reaction it would provoke. Would he merely bluster and reprimand? Would he simply leave in embarrassment? Maybe he might step forward, offer a hand in pleasing the lovely Evelyn. That wasn't such a bad thought. Maybe he could finally wake the man up and make him realize he needed to speak up faster for the women in his life. Otherwise, he might miss someone special. Someone just like his Inquisitor.

He allowed his swelling length to press against her cold back. She gasped, and Bull stopped thinking about Cullen as she pressed back against him, raising her head and opening her moistened lips just so. He groaned softly at the sight. She'd taken to his desires like a fish to water, letting his push and prod her limits as much as he believed he could, trusting in him implicitly. Her posture was perfect, and he dipped his thumb in between her lips. She closed them around him, sucking him in and flicking the thumb's tip with her finger in exactly the way she knew he loved.

He glanced across the room, realizing he never heard the door shut, and spotted Cullen standing half behind a bookshelf, looking like Dorian had hit him with his very best ice spell. He had eyes only for the woman down on her knees, and Bull's grin has grown so large that his cheeks hurt. He'd always loved to perform for an audience. He slipped his thumb from Eyelyn's mouth, and began gathering up her hair, carefully pulling it into a ponytail, gripping it near the base with his left hand. As her hair was pulled back, the moonlight exposed her breasts, full and swaying.

"Stand."

Cullen marveled at the way she rose perfectly in time with his hand at her head.

"Spread."

The Iron Bull's voice was firm and strong, but still quiet, still gentle. Evelyn obeyed, biting her lip as she did. He lowered his free hand down between her legs, slipping one of his thick fingers inside her. Her head dropped backward as she moaned in response. He pulled the finger away, and this time slipped in two. Her moan sharpened in pitch as he pumped them in and out of her, taking his time, watching her hips begin to move, unable to keep still. Even from where Cullen stood, he could see how wet she was, how slick his fingers were becoming. It didn't take long until Bull was able to add in one more.


	3. Unexpected

As soon as she felt the third of his wide fingers at her opening, she whimpered. "No more."

"It's all right," he told her, pausing to gently nip along her neck, savouring the taste of her skin. "I know how much this naughty quim can take." He watched her breathing speed up at this reminder, and her skin darken from embarrassment. He loved the way she get embarrassed.

Cullen's head swam with that statement. What on earth did that mean? How long had the two of them be cavorting around in secret like this? Was this something serious? His heart gave a painful throb at the idea of Evelyn being swept off her feet before he could even express an interest. Why had he been so hesitant to approach her? He was unable to keep his thoughts on these worries for long, however, as he watched her back arch as she stretched around him.

Bull's three fingers slid right up to their base inside her, and she cried out with pleasure as he began to work her over. Her legs shook. Her breasts swung in time with his thrusts, and her cries grew sharper and sharper as he continued with her. Cullen could tell she's only a few more strokes from orgasm, but so could the Iron Bull. Just when her hips began to jerk, he stopped and pulled her fingers from her entirely.

"Bull," she moaned in dismay, and he set one dripping fingertip against her lip.

"Clean."

Cullen watched, spellbound, as she took each finger into her mouth one by one, sucking them like candy. He'd never imagined the mighty Inquisitor would have such a side to her. He could feel his cock urging him to pay attention, but he could never... it would be disgraceful to her! It was bad enough to be stuck here watching this! He sunk to the floor and buried his head in his hands, trying to steady himself. He needed to find an escape. He had obviously walked in on something very personal and the gentlemanly thing to do was retreat and banish it from his memory. He was to act as if it never happened, but Maker's Breath! How could he be expected to forget this?

"As soon as I heard about the delivery, I couldn't wait to get you down here." From the passion in his voice, Cullen would have assumed that the Iron Bull has just returned from tearing a dragon apart, limb by limb. "When I'm finished with you, you're not going to be able to walk straight for a week." There was the sound of wood being splinted, a triumphant "a Ha!", and then a grunt as Bull lifted something so heavy that the ground shook when he set it down.

"You're joking." Cullen's head shot back up as her heard the amused voice of the Inquisitor. "You really want me? On this?" She started to laugh, but it was quickly cut of by an intake of breath. Whatever Bull had done to silence her, it had been effective. "Not that I'm not against the idea, it's just that I, well... Would it be... insulting to your heritage or something?" Cullen's curiosity was starting to get to him, and he quietly pulled books down from the shelf. He created his own little peep hole, and his cock gave yet another sharp twitch when he saw what Bull had pulled from storage.

The Qunari Throne.

Seated upon it, the Iron Bull made an imposing figure indeed. He was leaned back, one hand on his cock, pumping almost lazily. He motioned for the Inquisitor to come forward and she did with a smile. The blindfold was off, but her hands were still tied.

"It's not my heritage anymore" he snorted. "I can't think of a more fitting place to enjoy your tiny cunt." A dark rumbling laugh followed. "Well, perhaps not so tiny anymore. Did you enjoy being stretched nice and wide by my fingers?"

She nodded. "Yes, Iron Bull. I love whenever you fill my dripping quim."

The Bull's nostrils flared. "Fuck, I love when you say such things." His grip around himself tightened. "For someone who shines with innocence, you love being dirty."

"I am dirty. I've a dirty hole too, if you'd like to use it." She spread her legs just so. "Please, Bull. I feel so empty now without your fingers screwing me senseless." Suddenly Cullen it certain that he's going to burst right through his trousers if he gets any harder.

The Iron Bull leans forward on the throne, elbows on his knees, casual as can be. He could have been sitting in the tavern on any other day. All but his eyes, which even from across the room, Cullen can see are dark with desire for the woman in front of him. "How many times must I tell you, Evelyn... What you want right now doesn't matter. I am here to provide you with what you need."

She's breathy with excitement. "Tell me what I need?" she begs. Cullen swallows, and without really realizing it, begins to unlace his pants, loosening them enough to allow his hand passage.

"You need to stop talking for the moment." He smiled as he make another motion with his fingers. He lifted his gaze to see if Cullen is actually smart enough to take proper advantage of the situation. He narrowed his eyes against the dimness, but he's sure he can hear scuffling across the floor, and he knows the Commander is still with them, hiding behind something low to the ground.

She walked right up to him, and he gently brushed a hand against her cheek. Then he spread his legs, leaning back against the wood. "On your knees, Evelyn. You know what to do from there."


	4. An Admission

Evelyn sunk down carefully to her knees in between his heavily muscled thighs, thighs that could probably snap her right in half if Iron Bull cared to do so, and begun to unwrap his cock as if it were an anticipated gift. Cullen gave his cursed bottoms a hard wrench, the need for satisfaction over-riding all other thought patterns. His hand shook as he tugged fabric and his belt out of the way, gasping softly in release as own (shamefully hard) package sprung to his hand. He watched as the Inquisitor's tiny hands were made even smaller by comparison as they wrapped around Bull's girth. Of course, this made perfect sense given proportions of his body, but when he was placed next to their Herald, he seemed larger than a mountain.

Bull hissed lightly as she worked his shaft up and down, leaning down to lap at his massive head every so often. It didn't take long for Bull to reach out and scratch his fingers over her scalp, gathering her hair up to take control. "Stop" Her head instantly stilled, halfway between her lips. "You have to be the greatest cock sucker I've ever encountered, Inquisitor. In another life, I would rent your mouth to the highest bidder". His voice was pleased, and not just because his exquisite Inquisitor had a wonderful way with her tongue. He had spotted the flurry of movement that had been Cullen's frustrated struggle with his pants, and could just see the bookshelf. It wasn't difficult for him for to put two and two together. "It's not hard to imagine men lining up for a chance to pop their cork between these fucking slutty lips. I'm sure there'd be many takers right here, you know that. Just withing these walls alone, I can think of quite a few names."

She whimpers around his cock, and Cullen hardly notices his fingers wrapping around himself. All he can feel is being harder than he can ever remember, and the fierce rasp of jealousy that wracked his brains. He watches as the Iron bull reaches down to trace her lips, a perfect O around his shalf. "Don't move your head. Not one little bit, all right?"

Even with his length gagging her, she still managed to nod her understanding. The Iron Bull titled her head slightly up, and then pushed forward as slow as he could, savouring the sight of the mighty inquisitor swallowing up his cock inch by inch. "Ah, this feels good... this feels so fucking good!" he roared. It didn't take long for him to pick up the speed of his thrusting, and with harder thrusts, he was getting closer to being able to fit neatly down her throat, bringing her lips flush with his pelvis. He dreamed of that day, and knew it was only a matter of training before she'd be able to take it all. "Oh, Inquisitor, you're getting so, so close." There was an obvious note of pride in his voice, and he carefully slowed himself down to just a gentle motion, in and out, in and out. Then he pushed in once, deep and slow, before stopping, holding her head steady with both hands.

"Think of the coin we could bring in for the inquisition. We'd charge by the swallow, I'm sure we'd have many repeat customers. I mean, there's all the recruits, I'm sure more than half would like to pound their way down your throat if only for the missions they take on under your name." He watches her begin to squirm around him, knowing that her breath is starting to run low. "I think Cole would be out, not to mention Dorian. Varric could go either way, but I know that Blackwall would be game to take a turn at you. Solas probably would too, but I'm sure he'd never admit it."

Even lost in the sensation of his pleasure, Cullen still felt a little flicker of annoyance. He'd have to be sure to send Blackwell on a long, miserable fetch quest as soon as he could. "Then we have our hard working stable hands, the tavern staff, and I'm sure Sera would make some kind of bargain for you. Not sure for what, but certainly something."

Even while heaving for air around a mouthful of Qunari dick, she still tried to say something. "What's that, Inquisitor? Did you have a comment to add?"

It took a moment or two of gasping and coughing before she was even able to speak. Cullen could hardly contain himself, but he slowed to listen to whatever it was she had to say. Whatever she said it was short and near silent. Not even Iron Bull could pick it up.

"Repeat."

"...cullen," came a small but steady voice between throat clears. "What about Cullen?"

The commander was so shocked he dropped his cock altogether. The Iron Bull had lost total control of his face, laughing long and hard for reasons that were beyond her. Cullen however, lurking in the darkness of the shadows, felt his skin begin to prickle. He can't explain it, he can't even place his finger why he's so sure... but he knows. The Iron Bull knows he's watching them.


	5. An Open Ending

"Bull? You ok there?" The Inquisitor reached up and touched his knee gently.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just..." He kept chuckling, wiping his eyes as he caught his breath. "I'm tell you later. For now, let's just focus on you. That's all this is about, after all, giving you what you need." He cleared his throat hard, and resumed his steady gaze down towards her. "And what you need right now is to have my throbbing cock fuck you into exhaustion." His voice was a thrilling growl, and he took her by the waist, lifting her easily to his lap. "Which is fortunate because what I need right now is to fuck something hot, warm, and tight. Do you know where I might find such a wonderful thing?"

She struggled against him, eager to climb atop him and allow herself to be stretched by his oversized cock. "Oh, please, Bull, please-" Her pleas were silenced as he pushed his index finger into her mouth.

"Suck."

Cullen assumed from the groan his fellow Warrior made that she had obeyed the order. He might have been unable to see her mouth engulf him, but he was able to watch in fascination as he clutched her thighs in his hands and easily lifted her high above his near-pulsing dick. She gasped, and everyone heard the flash of fear. "It's all right," came the soothing sound of a rumbling Bull. "Take my horns, use them for leverage if you need to."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice trembling, struggling to break through her hazy lust. "Won't that hurt?"

He chuckled. "Of course not. To you, it's the same as lifting a bundle of sticks. Light, easily manipulated, just the right amount of stretch..." A new gasp tore from her throat, but there was no fear anymore. Bull had begun to open her lips with his deep red head. He gritted his teeth and fought the urge to tear through her, something he almost always had to do. It was so difficult. She was so eager, so ready... it was just something else she was almost ready for. Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man huddled in the back of the room, the mighty commander who was currently on his knees, eyes closed, listening to the mewling that echoed from the walls.

Cullen had never heard a sound more arousing than those the Inquisitor made as she slid her way down, taking him in much more quickly than he would have guessed possible. He turned to witness the shocking view of her cunny well past simply being spread open. Bull had her riding him reverse cowgirl, and it's more than he ever could have imagined. Her lips pulled tight around the thickness of Iron Bull's member. Her breasts quiver as she shakes for attention. It's the most obscene thing he's seen in a long time, and he knows he won't be able to hold back for long.

She's breathes in and out sharply, and Bull allowed her a moment or two to come to terms with his size. "Are you ready, Evelyn?" She could only nod, and so he began to pull her hips upward, lifting her back up into the air, her body arching as he does so. There's something in the expert way the Bull held her, the slight angle that he had her pelvis titled to, that made Cullen realize that Bull was hitting every spot she had. Everything seemed a calculated motion to give her as much pleasure as possible. He watched her face intently, enjoying the expressions and spasms that passed over her as he began to pull her back down, filling her all the way back up, stuffing her beyond reason. He reached down with one hand and gave a practiced swipe across her already swollen clit.

She rolled her hips upward as he does, cooing out his name. "Please, please keep doing that," she begged softly.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to give you a ride on the Bull like you've never experienced, but you have to do one thing for me in return."

"Anything," she pleaded, longing for more. He stopped attending to her clit in order to reach up with both hands, twisting and pulling both her nipples instead. He marveled at how they went from being so smooth and flat to high, stiff towers that he secretly longed to pierce for her. The idea of her strung up with chains snaking through golden rings is too delicious not to picture. She remains held in place by his cock, her legs spread so wide that Cullen knew it had to be painful. She whimpers and moans, writing against him as he continues to speak, still toying with her tits.

"You may no longer call me Bull. It's clear that you have a certain someone on your mind. Someone you actually wouldn't mind a little sexual attention from."

She shudders in embarrassment. "Please, Bull, no."

"Consider it practice for the future. The man has eyes. I'm sure he knows a good thing when he sees it." He chuckles, and Cullen realizes he doesn't even care anymore if Bull knows that he's there. In fact, the idea of his role as a silent watcher is enough to let out a sudden flood of precum. He's close... he's so damn close.

"...Fine. I'll do it."

"Good little Inquisitor." As a reward, he returned to her clit, expertly stroking it hard and firm, pausing now and then to roll it between his fingers. "You will only address me as Commander from now on, is that clear?"

She gulped hard, and then nodded. "Yes Commander."

"Oh, this is too good," he murmured, and gave her left nipple a hard pinch, enjoying the way she shook around him from the aftershocks of pain. "Tell me what you want right now."

"I want you to fuck me." she whispered.

"You want who to fuck you?"

She whimpered before speaking just a shade louder. "Please fuck me, Commander."

Cullen came the minute she said it, shuddering with the force at which his orgasm hit him. Spasms of white fluid coated his hand and dripped down onto his shirt front. He struggled to breath, lost in the sensations that wracked his body. He'd never felt anything like this before.

He remained lying on the floor, listening to the filth that Bull spat at her, the responses he seemed to pull like magic from her gaping, wanting lips. He listened to how tight she was, how wet, how warm and willing. He listened to her howling his own name as she rode atop the mighty warrior. Fortunately, there was only so much her body could stand, even if her mind was still willing for more.

"Oh, Oh! Commander.. Oh Cullen, please, you're going to make me.. I'm going to.." The words became a single keening note as her orgasm tore through her, first one, than two, than three... Bull just kept her moving, kept pulling her up and down, in and out. When she had finally collapsed back against him, he was at last howling through his own climax, clutching her body greedily as he spent himself deeply inside her.

All he could hear was heavy breathing as the lover relaxed after such an intense round of play. Then he watched the Iron Bull ruffle through her hair, kissing the top of her hair.

"That," Evelyn said, her voice as slow and thick as honey fresh from the hive, "was exactly what I needed. Thank you so much Bull."

"Hey, anytime. You know I'll never turn down such a perfect partner." Bull chuckled. "It's almost a shame you've got your eye so stuck on Curly."

"Oh Bull, please, please don't tell anyone."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of it." He did his best to look innocent, causing her to lift an eyebrow.

"You can be an odd one, you know that?"

"Of course I do," he said, helping her to gather her clothes. Then he had seen her on her way, staying behind to put the throne back in its crate in the corner. As he shut it up, he caught a sliver of red and gold out of the corner of his eye. He grinned, but did the Commander the honour of not having to meet him face to face.

"You hear me, Curly? You had better get a move on, before I make up my mind to steal her away," he called over his shoulder instead "You're welcome to join us anytime, just so you know. It's a standing invitation." Then he heard the clatter of something heavy and breakable as Cullen stumbled in surprise, catching himself on one of the dusty shelves and knocking it to the ground. He froze in one spot, and then bolted for his quarters, cheeks blazing, with the laughter of the great Iron Bull echoing in his ears.


End file.
